Dawn of the Wolves
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Sequel to Bark at the Moon. it has been a month since Dipper had become a Werewolf and now alongside Wendy and Soos, he has started his own pack. But an old enemy has plans to rip away everything the young Lycan loves, forcing Dipper to blur the line between his inner beast and his humanity.
1. One Month Later

**A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls**

* * *

Chapter One: One Month Later

* * *

The night's hot summer air was still stranger still tonight, as if it was running away from some strange force in the depths of the forest. For the buck and his family, they couldn't shake the feeling of being watched as they walked up to the stream to get a quick drink. The buck carefully scanned the area surrounding them with his eyes before sniffing the air, hesitant if he and his family should be here at all. After a few minutes of checking out the area, the buck allowed his family to drink from the stream while he kept watch.

Suddenly a snap a twig echoed throughout the forest, making the entire family of deer jump in fright. The bucked carefully listened to the sounds of the moonlit woods, trying to catch any noise that might give away the source of whatever was watching them. A low wolf-like growl emerged from the shadows of the woods as a large white furred figure stepped out of the darkness, its eyes filled with hunger.

The family of deer darted away from the large predator, forcing it chase after them in response. As the deer ran for their lives in the forest, another pair of large wolf like beasts burst out of the darkness and attempted to bring down their prey, only to run into each other by accident when they both tried to leap at the deer, this also caused the whit furred one to crash into it's pack members while their prey easily evaded the pile-on. A few seconds later a slightly smaller wolf-beast lunged at the deer as well; however it was still a bit too big to bank through the trees and ended up running straight into an oak tree, allowing the deer to safety flee into the woods.

"_Great, there goes dinner!_" Tambry telepathically groaned to her fellow Lycans as she picked herself up "_The boss is gonna be so pist_"

"_Hey I had them if it weren't for Lee and Nate jumping in!_" Thompson defended as he got back up

"_Oh please! Like your fatass was gonna catch them!_" Lee snapped as he and Nate climbed off of one another

"_Yeah we were trying to surprise them!_" Nate added on

"_Yeah great surprise attack, did you two plan on tripping over each other or was that improve?_" Tambry sarcastically asked "_Maybe you could explain to the boss how you screwed this all up_"

"_Maybe the boss won't notice that we lost them?"_ Lee sheepishly replied "_I mean they can't have gone far, we could still track them down"_

"_It's a little late for that" _a voice mentally informed the pack, making them collectively cower in fear

The pack of Werewolves imminently stopped their bickering and turned around to see another pair of their kind emerging out of the darken forest. The first was a massive ten foot beast with silver fur all over his body, with a large patch of white fur on his chest. The other Wolf was nine feet tall with jet black fur with scars on his chest; he was also dragging the corpses of the buck and the doe in his claws while holding the dead fawn in his jaws. It was none other then their Alpha-Male Dipper and his Beta-Male Soos.

"_B-boss! We-We can explain! _" Thompson attempted to say "_You see-_

"_How many times have I told you guys to use teamwork?_" Dipper cut him off "_you're a pack, it's essentially to work as one driven force when your hunting or you'll just end up starving to death_"

"_Sorry boss…_" Tambry apologized on behalf of the rest of the pack

"_You don't have to be sorry Tambry, you guys just need to stay focused_" Dipper told her as he slung the dead deer over his shoulders "_Now come on, let's go home_"

It had been a month since Dipper and Wendy's triumph over Victor and turning the red-heads friends into Werewolves and in that time there had been it's shares of ups and downs in that time period. For instance, when the teens where first turned they were angry and resentful that they were turned into monsters against their will (which both Dipper and Wendy owned up to as a bad thing) however, once Dipper and his beloved established the pack hierarchy and taught the new Lycans how to control their new powers, they warmed up to the idea rather quickly and came to love their new wolf forms. However like all families, there was always a black sheep and this families came in the form of Robbie. The goth was completely useless to the pack itself and did nothing but botch up hunts and challenge the young Alpha's authority, then came the time when he tried to take control of the pack itself and attempted to kill Dipper process, which he failed miserably at. Finally after the attempt on his life, the boy banished Robbie from the pack and forced him to fend for himself, which everyone else agreed on.

Life in the pack was simple: hunt, kill and obey the Alpha, there was the a rule of the pack never harming a single human in the town, knowing that it would bring nothing but trouble down on them. As far as leaders go, Dipper had a strict but fair approach to his leadership, he treated his fellow pack members as equals and allowed them to make their own choices, but he would not think twice about brining the hammer down on those who would endanger his pack or anyone who sought to take his rule away from him, even if it came from his own kin.

Regarding the new Werewolves themselves, they adapted very quickly to their bestial bodies and had their own uniqueness to each one of them. Thompson's wolf form was an large eight-foot tall body with a large muscle bound build to it with artic white fur covering him with deep blue eyes, which really played against them when he hunted, since he stuck out in the summer forest. Both Lee and Nate were the same height as Thompson, but there were very much different from their white furred friend. Lee had silver eyes and grey fur and a wiry build to his wolf form while Nate had brown eyes and a slightly bulkier form with hazelnut fur. Then finally there was Tambry who was seven feet tall, had light tan fur (save for her pink highlight in her hair) a slender build and yellow eyes.

After a littlie while of walking, the Lycans finally reached their home. It was the cave that once belonged to the late wolf pack of Gravity Falls, now it had become a safe haven for the Werewolves were they could feed on their kills in peace. Dipper howled out to the cave as sigh to the only occupant in the cave that they had returned after a successful hunt, to which another howl from the cave responded. Once they stepped inside their home, Dipper tossed the buck's body on the ground.

"_You guys enjoy yourself_" he told his pack "_the doe's body's mine and the misses"_

"_What about the fawn's body dude?_" Soos asked

"_Well my kid's have to eat to Soos_" his leader informed him as he began walk deeper into the cave

The rest of the pack wasn't paying attention to the conversation; they were already tearing into the buck's corpse; however that was until their Beta Male knocked them all aside and starting eating his share.

"_Hey we're hungry to Soos!_" Lee snarled

"_Relax dude, I've got your back_" the Beta replied as he ripped off the buck's legs off and tossed them to each wolf "_enjoy_"

"_Sweet! Thanks Soos!_" Thompson said before engorging himself on the deer leg

Back with Dipper, he walked further into the cave until he reached his destination. It was toward the near end of the cave where he found his beloved Wendy laying the ground in her beast form, with four little balls of fur curled up next to her for warmth. The four balls of fur in question where the wolf cubs that Dipper and Wendy adopted as their own litter after the wolf pack's massacre at the hands of Victor. The cub's names were Kiba, Tsume, Hige and Toboe all of whom were named by Mabel after characters from one of her favorite anime's Wolf's Rain, Kiba and Toboe were males while Tsume and Hige were females. Once their surrogate farther arrived, the cubs jumped to their feet and ran over to him, yipping and howling with joy at his return and at the food he brought with him.

"_Welcome back honey_" Wendy greeted sweetly as she stood up and nuzzled the side of his face "_How was the hunt tonight?_"

"_Not bad, but Thompson and the others seriously need to start learning how to hunt as a group_" Dipper replied as he nuzzled her back "_I brought home dinner for us and the kids by the way_"

With that he dropped the fawn's body from his jaws in front of his cubs.

"_Here's food, fight over it_" he told him, even though they couldn't answer him

Like a school of piranhas, the wolf cubs began to rip into the fawn's body with their tiny fangs and claws, tearing open the young deer's stomach open and consuming the organs as they spilled out onto the ground. Dipper and Wendy also began to dine on the doe's body as well, ripping the carcass to shreds. As they ate they meal together, Dipper slowed down and looked at his family with a peaceful warmness in his eyes.

"_Are you ok Dipper?_" his mate questioned

"_Yeah I'm fine Wendy, it's just well…_" the Alpha began "_Me with here with you with our cubs, I've never felt so at peace in my entire life before_"

Wendy nuzzled her mate again, together they overcame many great perils and it felt fantastic to finally find peace at last. After they finished their meal, the two Lycans and their cubs curled up against one another and slept for the rest of the night, however little did they or the rest of the pack know that dark cloud would soon descend upon them and it would push the Werewolves to the breaking point.

…..

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest, a pair of campers were enjoying a lust-filled night of sex under the moonlight inside their tent. After their fun they slept blissfully in one another's arms. Suddenly, a low growl from outside the tent awoke the young couple from their slumber, scaring them both as it did.

"What the hell was that?" the young woman asked in a frighten whisper

"I have no idea, could be a bear" her lover answered before hearing another growl

"That sounds too big to be a bear" she told him "Go check it out"

"What? No way!" he replied

"Just go check it, maybe you can scare it away with the flare gun" she pestered him

With an annoyed sigh, the young man picked up the flare gun and went outside of the tent to confront whatever was out there, however when he step outside, he found nothing there but darkness.

"Well, whatever was here is gone no-"

His words were replaced with the sounds of his screams as something very large shot out of the woods and began to rip him apart; all the woman could do was watch in terror as she watched her boyfriend be brutality murdered by a huge creature. Then just as it appeared, it vanished, leavening the girl alone to remain frozen in fear by what she had just seen, but just as she thought the mysterious beast had left, a pair of clawed fur covered hands bursts through the tent wall behind her and dragged out of the tent, all the while she screamed and cried as the beast disemboweled her alive, feeding on her organs as it did.

Once the creatures grisly work was done, it threw back it's head and unleashed a long howl, clearly pleased with it's handiwork before disappearing back into the darkness surrounding him.

* * *

**A/N:** **I'd like to apologize for making everyone wait for this sequel to 'Bark at the Moon', the reason for the wait was because I wanted to make a good follow up story to that one and a lot of this stories original ideas weren't working, so it was changed around a lot, but regardless I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! **


	2. Alpha vs Omega

Chapter Two: Alpha vs. Omega

* * *

The alpha male and female Lycans were awoken from their slumber by a cold splash of water, making them both shoot up from the ground. The two lovers found their culprit to be none other then the leader of the Werewolf's very own sister.

"Mabel, how many times have I told you to stop doing that!" he scolded his sibling

"Meh, I lost count after twenty" his sibling replied as she handed the lover's their cloths "Now get dressed, I hate looking at you guys naked"

As the pair quickly got dressed and followed the younger girl out of the cave, however they only took a few steps when Kiba and the other cubs started to whine as they watched their surrogate parents leave them.

"ssshhhh, it's ok, mommy and daddy will be back tonight as always" Wendy assured sweetly the pups as she gently petted them

After the alpha female had calmed her children down, the trio headed outside of the cave to find the rest of the pack fully clothed and waiting for them.

"Dudes I ate almost a whole deer last night and I'm still hungry" Soos mentioned "Anyone up for breakfast?"

"That's not a bad idea Soos, Wendy and I are still hungry as well" Dipper answered "Besides, we need to go over some things for the next few days"

"Sweet, breakfast is on me guys!" the man-child declared, making the rest of the gang cheer

"I'll see you guy's back at the Shack" Mabel said before walking away "I've seen how you guys eat and I'd like to keep my fingers"

"Hold on a second" Dipper told her "Did you bring them?"

His sister stopped in her tracks, sighing deeply as she did. She new exactly what he meant by that and reached in her sweater to pull out a pack of cigarettes which she then tossed to him.

"You know Grunkle Stan would kill you if he found you with these" she informed him

"Please, he couldn't kill me anymore then these could" he answered her

The life of an Alpha is a stressful one and in the boy's stress he found comfort in two things: the love her shared with Wendy and smoking. Since his wolf side gave him the ability to be resistant to diseases, cancer was no threat to the young Lycan so he could smoke at least three whole packs or more in a day depending on his mood, however his sister didn't really like the idea of her brother's filthy habit, despite holding onto them for him while he was in his wolf form.

With a snap of his fingers, he wordlessly ordered Tambry to toss her lighter to him which he then used to light one of the cigarettes and began smoking his first stick of the day. As he smoked, Wendy suddenly noticed something off about her boyfriend's hair that she hadn't the night before, which everyone also suddenly noticed as well.

"Um, Dipper, you've got a touch of grey in your hair" she pointed out

"What are you talking about?" he replied, clearly confused

"See for yourself bro" Mabel added on as she handed him her hand mirror she used for her make-up

Sure enough, the young Alpha saw two streaks of grey starting to form in his hair on each side of his temples, much to his chagrin.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" he cried out in disbelief "I'm not a teenager yet and I'm already going grey?!"

"Well you do put on a lot of stress of running this pack, not to mention you have to keep all of this a secret from Mr. S and the public at large-oh and you smoke a lot to" Soos spoke up absentmindedly before getting a glare from his leader "Shutting up"

"If it makes you feel any better, I think it makes you hotter" his lover complemented

"Yeah boss, it makes you look even more like a badass" Lee added on "Besides, you can always put hair dye in it and cover that right up"

"I wonder how we missed that last night?" Tambry said

"The boss did say that the change puts a lot of stress on the body" Thompson reasoned "factor that in that with all other things he has to put up with on a daily basis and you get a whole lot of grey"

"We'll deal with this later, let's just get something to eat" the Alpha male groaned before looking over to his sister once more "I'll see you at the Mystery Shack Mabel"

With that, Dipper led his pack into town while his sister returned to their great-uncle's home.

* * *

And so the pack soon found themselves at the local diner eating their way through mountains of food, thanks to their enhanced metabolism the pack could consume a large amount of whatever they desired and could easily burn it off in mere hours. As the fed, the group's leader finally spoke up.

"Alright guys, I wanted to bring some things up for next few days" he began "First off, a full moon is coming in three days and we need to prepare for it"

"How come? It's just like every other night" Thompson replied

"No, it's not" Wendy corrected "When a full moon is out we'll have no control over our wolf forms during that time"

"And the last thing we need is to kill someone by accident" Dipper finished

"So what are we going to do?" Tambry inquired

"Soos and I are going to find a boulder to block up the entrance to the cave, that should hold us back from harming anyone" the alpha explained "And when we change back, we'll push the bolder out of the way and continue on as we always have"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Lee surmised

"Good, now onto the next bit of business" Dipper said "I'm going to stop watching over you all when you hunt"

"But boss, you know we suck at hunting!" Nate replied "We can barely catch a beaver!"

"It's time you guys started to fend for yourselves more often and last night's hunt clearly showed that you all need to work on your teamwork" his leader answered "I'll still join you all on hunts every now and again, but I won't be leading the hunts as much as I used to; I have a family to watch over now"

"Don't have to stop hunting just for me Dipper, I can take care of things around the cave by myself" Wendy said "I'm the one whose been doing this the longest, remember?"

"I know honey, but I just want to spend more time with you and the kids" her lover explained as he put his hand over hers "We have to hide our relationship at the Shack and when we're werewolves I'm to busy to hardly give any attention to you and the pups, plus I need to get rid of some of stress for obvious reason and I can't think of anything better then-"

Out of the coroner of his eye, Dipper noticed a man reading a newspaper on the barstool across from the table his pack was sitting in, but wasn't the man who caught his interest, it was what he was reading that made his eyes widen in shock.

"Hey, can I see that for a second?" he asked the man, to which the stranger nodded and handed him the paper

"What is it Dipper?" Soos questioned as he stuffed his face full of flapjacks

His young friend didn't answer him right away; instead he continued to silently read the article that caught his attention with great intensity. Suddenly, he let out an animal-like snarl as he tossed the newspaper on the table for his friends and girlfriend to see. The article was about the discovery of two horribly mutilated corpses of a young couple whose bodies were found torn to shreds in their own campsite and while the authorities chalked it up to a bear attack, the pack knew what rather who was behind this.

"Robbie…" Dipper growled between his teeth in anger "Son of a bitch…"

"No doubt about it boss, this sounds like his handiwork" Nate added on "The dude loved to make a mess"

"But you banished him; shouldn't he have left the forest?" Tambry asked the Alpha

"I did and I assumed that he would have enough to leave the forest completely out of fear" her leader answered "But clearly I was wrong"

"So how do you wanna handle this boss?" Thompson chimed in "Lee, Nate and I can-"

"No" Dipper cut him off in a firm tone "No one has to be hurt for my mistake, I'll deal with him myself like I did before"

"But we should at least-"

"I said no Thompson!" the Alpha snapped, slamming his fist on the table as he did "I'm the one who turned Robbie and I'm one has to take him down and I'll do it alone! Do you understand?!"

"Yes sir!" the heavy-set teen yelped

Without a word spoken, Wendy got up from her seat, taking her boyfriend by the hand as she did and lead him outside the diner, the rest of the pack didn't need to be told that the couple wanted to a conversation in private.

"I do not want to get in the middle of that" Nate commented "What's the boss's problem with wanting our help? All he's done is try to get us to fight together more often"

"He just wants to keep you dudes outta harm" Soos explained "You know he regrets turning Robbie into a werewolf; you all remember what it was like when he was in the pack"

"Yeah, those two where like Megatron and Starscream" Thompson joked, to which his friends excluding Soos failed to get "never mind…"

"We all know why he really wanted to be alpha" Tambry said was she looked over to where Wendy was standing outside the diner

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen" Lee chuckled "the boss beat his sorry ass like a drum last time and he'll do it again!"

"I don't think Dipper's interested in just beating him anymore Lee" Soos said in a serious tone "I think he's looking to put him down"

The teens where disturbed by the normally cheerful Beta male's words, they never thought their young leader was capable of killing another person no matter how horrible they were in their life.

"Come on Soos you can't be serious" Nate sheepishly tried to play off as a joke "I mean yeah the boss kills for food, we all do, but killing a person? No way!"

"Dipper's killed before" the handyman continued "Before I was turned, I watched him kill another werewolf named Victor when he threatened Wendy's, Mabel's and my life"

The other Lycan's looked at their Beta male with complete shock on their faces; they never once thought that their great leader was capable of such a violent act.

"Why didn't he tell us before?" Lee questioned

"You didn't need to know" Soos answered simply "It took a real toll on Dipper after he killed Victor, he always said it he's fine when all was said and done, but I knew better, I knew that he gotten his first taste for blood and scary part was that he might've enjoyed it. So you see guys, that's why he banished Robbie the first time, he couldn't bring himself to let the beast run free, but now I'm afraid that might change"

"So what do we do?" Thompson questioned

"We wait and hope he makes the right choice" the second in command answered

"And if he doesn't?" the fat teen furthered

"Then god help us all…" Soos sighed out dejectedly "Because Dipper Pines is the most dangerous person in Gravity Falls and if decides that killing is fun, then we're all in trouble"

* * *

Meanwhile outside the diner, the two lovers where having their own heated discussion about how to handle the situation concerning the renegade Lycan.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" Wendy began sharply "that's why you don't anyone else around; you don't anyone to see you kill him"

"What would you have me do Wendy? Just let him keep killing people?" Dipper shot back "That couple's death is on me for turning Robbie in the first place and who knows how many more he'll kill or worse he could start turning more people!"

"I know he needs to be stopped Dipper" the Alpha female replied "But you can't kill him, you have to find another way"

"Why should I? He tried to kill me once and I doubt he'll show mercy after what I did to him last time" the male werewolf said "Why do you want to show pity on him anyway? He only wanted to be Alpha to have you as a prize"

"Like I'd ever let him" the older girl scoffed before getting to her point "I'm telling you to let him live because I don't want to see you kill again"

Dipper knew what she meant by that, she was there when she watched him brutality murder Victor after nearly killing Soos, thus resulting in Dipper saving the handyman's life by turning him. His girlfriend then leaned down and embraced the young leader tightly, to which he held her just was tightly

"You were so angry with yourself the following days after killing Victor, Soos and I worried that you'd never be the same again" she explained further, trying not to cry "I don't want to see my mate go back into that darkness, because I'm afraid you'll never come out again"

"I'll never kill again Wendy, I promise you" he answered her softly before kissing her gently on the lips

"Thank you Dipper" she said to him, before kissing him back "Now let's go talk to the pack about how-"

"No Wendy, I'm still doing this alone" he interrupted "That way no one has to be hurt on my account"

"At least take Soos with you" his mate tired to reason

"He needs to watch over things while I'm gone" the Lycan said "I beat Robbie by myself once and I can do it again"

Wendy knew that Dipper could more then likely handle the rouge werewolf alone, but still she worried that her lover may kill his enemy despite giving her word, however since he refused any help and he was to stubborn to change his mind, so she could silently pray that he would make the right choice tonight.

With another shared kiss, the couple headed back inside the diner to discuss further plans in dealing with Robbie's rampage.

* * *

The moon was bright that night; Robbie was busy hiding away in his own makeshift hideaway deep within the forest, feasting on some the remains of the couple he killed last that he took with him. Robbie's wolf form was on the same height and had the same fur as his former leader, however his fur was a bit longer and there was a white streak down his back and his fangs were slightly shorter then the Alpha's was. Half of his right ear had been bitten off and his left eye had turned milky white with four claw marks over it, permanently blinding him in that eye forever, scars he had received from his attempted mutiny over his former master.

Suddenly, his nose picked up the scent of someone who was quit familiar with. His lips stretched back to make a pseudo-smile, showing his long fangs as he did. Sure enough, his former leader jumped down from the trees above and landed a few feet away from him.

"_Well, well, well, look who's come to grace him with his presence?_" he mockingly greeted as he stood up "_How did you find me?_"

"_You scent was surprisingly easy to follow_" Dipper said in a dark tone

"_So I guess you heard about my latest kill then?_" Robbie continued "_Ah, I can still hear their screams as I ripped them apart_"

"_Why did you kill those people Robbie?_" the other Lycan demanded

"_Meh, no reason really, I was just hungry and humans are such easy prey_" the psychopath replied "_You should true it, they taste like chicken_"

"_You're going to attract too much attention to the pack if you keep this up_" the Alpha continued firmly "_You're going to stop hunting humans now_"

"_Why? Because you told me to?_" the renegade asked in a snide tone

"_No, because I'm going to make you stop_" Dipper answered

Before the wicked Lycan could react, the Alpha pounced on his former pack member, tackling him to the ground as he did. He punched Robbie repeatedly in the face until the other wolf managed to kick him off his person. Dipper retaliated by grabbing a nearby branch off of a tree and smacking his enemy across the face with it as he tried to stand up.

Robbie reached up and broke the branch with his claws before ramming Dipper into a nearby tree, however the Alpha male hammered his fists into his attacker's kidneys, making him let go of his hold, this gave Dipper time to hit the Omega with a strong knee to the face. While Robbie was disoriented, the leader of the Lycans once again tackled him, only this time when he did, he suddenly realized that they where on the edge of a hill and proceeded to tumble down the side of it, with the two wolves biting and clawing at one another as they did.

After their fall, Robbie broke out of Dipper's grip and kicked him, knocking him unto his back as he did. While the Alpha was down, the psycho pinned him to the ground under his weight, wrapping his hands around his enemy's neck as did. Dipper reached up and boxed his opponent's ears, forcing him to let go, this gave the other wolf the chance to recoil from the attack on his person.

He the grabbed the renegade by the head and began to slam his head against a tree before tossing him to the ground in a broken head and to make sure he stayed down, Dipper stomped on his kneecap, breaking in contact; making the evil werewolf yowl in agony.

"_I've let you live twice Robbie_" his former leader as he began to walk away "_Do something like this again and I won't be so merciful the third time_"

"_I'll get you for this you little punk, do you hear me! I'll get you!_" the goth swore as he struggled to stand on his broken leg "_This isn't over you bastard! Not by a long shot!_"

"_It is from where I'm standing_" the Alpha mocked as he continued to walk away without looking back

* * *

"…and that's what happened" Robbie finished his story to his friend "I limped all the way here to find you, it took me all night to make it into town"

"An interesting story to say the least" the person who had heard his tale said as he sat in his chair "But assuming I believe you, why did you come to me?"

"I figured I needed help bringing that little twerp down" the teen explained "So I said to myself: who hates that bastard as much as I do and here we are now"

The wolf's companion leaned forward from his chair with a curious smirk on his face.

"I see, well then…" Gideon began "Tell little ol' me everything you know about Dipper Pines and his so-called pack"


End file.
